


遇狼记

by faya



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faya/pseuds/faya





	1. Chapter 1

语罢，郭蝉只觉一只微凉的手探入了自己衣襟，从锁骨抚触而下，他挣扎着想要逃脱，却被另一只手按住了肩头。那人的吻凑了上来，唇舌缱绻极尽温柔，郭蝉无力抵抗了一会儿便丢盔卸甲，顺从着爱欲海的药力伸出舌尖笨拙地回应狼妖的吻，那狼妖一愣，动作随即粗暴起来，郭蝉只觉小腹紧紧抵着对方的坚硬灼热，迷迷糊糊地想那是什么，随即身上一凉，他的衣服被那人撕开了。  
灼热急切的吻从颈边流连到胸前，郭蝉双手握着对方手臂，把头埋在一边低低呻吟，他自幼修道，从未经人事，此刻的感觉无比陌生，说不出是难受还是快乐，但至少缓解了之前如同涸辙之鱼的痛苦，哪怕正在和他交合欢爱的人是称他师尊的狼妖。  
“榆钱……你……”跨坐在他身上的男人俯身舔吻着他胸前两点柔嫩，郭蝉的手猛地收紧，一声惊叫脱口而出。  
“师尊，你的身体真是敏感……”低沉嗓音染满情欲滋味，烫热的唇从胸膛转移到平坦的小腹，继续向下流连。炙热鼻息似乎要从肌肤直烫到心底，郭蝉忍不住把手指插进对方微卷黑发之中，身体因为情欲勃发而染上鲜活艳色。榆钱眼神一暗，双手探入郭蝉亵裤之中，郭蝉全身一抖，本能地想要夹紧双腿，却被他用膝盖执拗分开。  
“不要……”声音发着抖，带了恳求意味，快感强烈得不可思议，郭蝉觉得自己已经快要崩溃。  
黑发少年不置可否，灵活双手在亵裤狭小空间中不停动作，甚至低下头伸出舌尖隔着衣料舔了舔那濡湿的端部，几分和麝香相似的味道从舌尖蔓延开来。郭蝉因为这个动作近于狂乱，双手捂住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，眼睛却湿得像被水洗了一样。榆钱再俯下身舔了舔那坚硬的分身，只听身下之人一阵抽气，手上一片温热濡湿，竟是射了出来。  
榆钱将沾满白色浊液的手放到唇边，舔了舔，凑近郭蝉耳边，轻声道：“师尊的味道，我记住了。”郭蝉泄身后脑中一片空白，迷蒙双眼在听到这句话后突然有了焦距，忙将头转到一边，推拒道：“不要这样……”  
对方的回答是在他唇上印下一个吻，随即脱下自己宽大黑袍，三两下就露出了年轻健康的身躯。  
郭蝉只觉得脸上烫得都能煮熟鸡蛋了，紧闭双眼道：“我已经好多了，还是早些离开吧。”  
榆钱不语，伸手轻轻捻住郭蝉胸前红豆，郭蝉倒吸一口气，体内刚刚平息的情潮又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“师尊，你这个样子，真的能下得了床吗？”少年看着他，眼中满是狡黠神色。  
双手兼以唇齿挑逗，不消一会郭蝉便再陷入欲海沉浮中，他被困在床榻一隅，身上衣物已七零八落，连亵裤都被褪到了脚腕。  
“唔……不要，不要撕……”郭蝉眉头紧蹙，本能地按住少年拉扯他身上衣物的双手。  
“好，不撕，那师尊帮帮我好不好？”在郭蝉眼中还是个孩子的男人引着他放到自己阳物上，带着对方双手套弄起来。  
“好烫……”郭蝉不愿碰触那热烫坚硬之物，缩回了手指，却被对方钳住手腕。  
“拜托了，师尊，”榆钱眼神幽暗得仿佛有风暴在酝酿，他不住地舔咬着郭蝉颈侧皮肉，“我不想待会儿伤到你……”  
郭蝉低头为他套弄，不多时那物又变得粗大了几分，他把郭蝉长发撩到耳畔，含住对方耳垂吮吸，怀中人呼吸一滞，手上动作便慢了下来。  
“师尊，继续。”隐忍压抑的声音。  
不知过了多久，狼妖的粗壮阳物终于得到释放，郭蝉看着满手白浊，不知所措地望向榆钱，神色甚是无辜。榆钱的呼吸猛然粗重，分开郭蝉修长双腿搭在臂弯，拉着他的手往身下探去，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂泥泞不堪。沾了精液的手指移至身下那处褶皱时，郭蝉突然意识到对方准备做什么，死死抓住脑中一线清明挣扎了起来。榆钱以不可抗拒的姿态吻住他已经红肿的唇，津液交渡间，郭蝉只觉意识又离自己远去。  
身下难以启齿的地方被挤进了一指，那滋味难以言说，不适怪异，却又莫名地有几分快意，隐隐地期望能够被更用力，更粗暴地对待。不多时便进入了另外一指，修长指节在体内辗转翻搅，郭蝉被药力影响的身体也起了巨大反应，摆动着腰似是躲避又似是迎合，婉转呻吟不住从唇中流泻而出，听得狼妖血脉贲张，恨不得马上骑在那柔韧躯体上驰骋逞欲。  
待得郭蝉后穴已能容纳三指张开，榆钱额上已是满头大汗青筋直跳，他教郭蝉趴在床榻之上，抽出手指时那红艳内壁还执拗地挽留，身下之人将脸埋在手臂之中不安呻吟着。他一手握住郭蝉的腰，扶着粗硬分身便闯了进去。那处尺寸怎可是手指可以比拟的，才进了一个头郭蝉便受不住了，拼命挣扎，狼妖俯下身吮吻他背上肌肤，克制着欲望温言安慰，可双手却死死钳住他的腰肢，不肯放松分毫，一寸一寸地将下身挺进。郭蝉只觉下身已痛到没有知觉，但那柄钝刃仍不顾一切地往更深处推去。  
“好痛……不要……快出去……出去……”郭蝉哀求着，声音里已带着哭腔。榆钱伸手在他脸上一探，竟是满手的热泪。此时当然不可能真的停下，他心中不忍，只能用手和唇齿抚慰身下之人，希望能减轻痛楚。  
今天的落日不知为何分外地长，如蜜晖色涂抹在郭蝉布满汗珠的皮肤上，用活色生香来形容也不为过。黑发掩映下的幽深脊背更是惊心动魄，背入姿势激发了狼妖体内兽性，待得下身进出稍稍顺畅，一双铁臂便锁住对方劲瘦腰肢，大幅抽插了起来。郭蝉双手攥紧被单，极力忍受自后而来的撞击，肉体击打的声音夹杂着水声更显淫靡，郭蝉只觉身体变得更烫了，体内那灼热也愈加坚硬，啜泣声不知何时变了调，化作销魂蚀骨的呻吟。  
“师尊被我碰到这里的时候，全身都会发抖……”黑发少年抱住身下之人，宽大手掌覆住郭蝉用力得发白的手，轻轻掰开，十指交握，身下却毫不温存，次次都尽根没入，郭蝉被顶撞得一句话都说不出来，只剩断断续续的呜咽。  
“我好久好久之前就喜欢师尊了。”榆钱低头舔了舔郭蝉的耳廓，轻声道：“师尊你知不知道？”  
“啊……不要……不要顶那里……别说了……我……”郭蝉全身汗水淋漓，落日余晖尽收，房内昏暗一片，只能感受到对方躯体和此起彼伏的急促喘息，郭蝉不能想也不敢想，原来陷入爱欲漩涡竟是如此滋味。  
榆钱伸手握住郭蝉分身上下套弄，郭蝉被前后快感同时鞭挞，几乎陷入迷乱，不自觉地迎合着狼妖的撞击，后者眉头紧蹙，重重抽插了几下之后，紧紧抱着他释放在他体内。郭蝉被身体深处迸发的滚烫液体烫得惊叫出声，下身也同时泻在狼妖手里，随即筋疲力尽软倒在锦被中。


	2. 2015.03.07

榆钱一手托着郭蝉的背，让他缓缓躺在草席上，另一只手则轻易解开郭蝉身上道袍，白皙瘦削的身体一览无余，他低头伸出湿热舌尖舔了一下那精致锁骨，引起一片战栗。  
“师尊，你知不知道我第一次见你的时候在想什么？”湿漉漉的吻已经到达胸前两点红豆。  
“我那时想，这个人好瘦，嚼起来一定很硌牙。”说着仿佛为了验证这句话似的，青年轻轻咬了右边乳尖一口，郭蝉痛吟一声，紧紧抓住身上之人的肩膀。  
“可是，再后来我就不这么想了。不知道从什么时候起，师尊就变成我眼里最好看的人了。”他拉过郭蝉的手，从手腕舔到掌心，又吻过每一根手指的指尖。  
“师尊，我知道你现在比你不愿意和我做这样的事。如果可以，我也希望能在更合适的时候拥抱师尊。”右边脚腕被一只略微粗糙的手捉住，那人的拇指摩擦着脚踝，然后坚定地将双腿分开。  
“但是现在，先接受我吧。”  
郭蝉抬手遮住眼睛，赤裸身躯被一览无余的感觉实在太过羞耻，更不愿见到对方眼中的痴迷。  
黑衣青年沉下腰身，炽热坚硬的分身挺入郭蝉的体内，方才欢爱所残留的余韵被轻易挑起，红肿的穴口可怜兮兮地含着粗大阳具，仍然贪心地收缩吮吸着。  
“师尊，你感觉到我了吗？”青年凌迟般一点一点进入到最深处，紧贴着郭蝉布满细汗的身躯，在耳边说道。郭蝉拼命转过头不愿也不能理会，可那精力正盛的狼妖已经开始大抽大弄了起来，激烈的快感逼得他毫无办法，只有紧紧抱住身上炙热躯体，仿佛抱住欲海中的救命稻草，纵然知道这无异于饮鸩止渴。  
“师尊，师尊！”狼妖执拗地使用这样的称呼，狠狠冲撞着身下的躯体，眼睛都被欲火烧得有些发红，次次都不顾对方哀求顶到了最深处。  
“那时候我就想把师尊压到身下像这样狠狠地干了——就是师尊你上次对我那样笑的时候……”  
“怎么办，师尊， 好像对你，我怎么都停不下来，怎么都要不够……”  
与狼妖的激烈交合早已使郭蝉意识模糊，爱欲海的药力依旧强劲，他前面也不知道泄了几次，狼妖似乎也在他体内射过，连他头发上都沾了白色浊液，狭小舱室内带有腥甜味道的麝香气息浓烈地让人喘不过气来。两人都已经完全赤裸，他被那人抱在怀中，坐姿使得体内那坚硬炽热的感觉鲜明地无法忍受，仰头靠在对方肩头，半湿黑发粘在胸膛上，那人一边吻着他颈侧，一边伸手玩弄着他胸前已经红肿的乳首，汗水从脊背滚落，腰身被紧紧握住，虽然身下抽插不似刚才激烈，但极深极慢的动作和耳鬓厮磨对郭蝉而言又是另一种折磨。  
此时已入夜了，室内一片黑暗，只有壁上明瓦在月辉映照下发出柔和的光亮，黑发青年眼中的翠郁星河也变得极尽温柔，昏暗室内只能听见轻微的水声和时轻时重的喘息。  
“不，不要了……”郭蝉无力抓住青年套弄着他分身的手，觉得自己已经快要昏死在他身上。“可是师尊这里还很精神啊。”身后的少年带着轻轻笑意道，用拇指摩挲了下湿润的顶端。郭蝉瞬间连话都说不出来了，用手捂住嘴拼命摇头。“真的不要？”得到确认之后，硬热粗大的分身从体内缓缓抽离，那磨人的过程险些让郭蝉呻吟出声。  
榆钱给郭蝉披上道袍，将他打横抱起，温存道：“这里睡不下两个人，到我房间里去吧。”郭蝉不语，自暴自弃般把脸埋在青年怀中，后者透过重重衣料仍感觉到那温热鼻息，不禁心中一动。  
虽然已是初夏，但夜间江风混含了浓重湿气，更显凉意，榆钱想到郭蝉此时正是易感风寒，忙把怀中之人抱紧，行至船头甲板时，却不由自主停了下来。郭蝉觉出异样，睁眼只见中天一轮皎皎明月，两侧壁立山崖高逾千丈，恰如为了让江水通行而一斧劈开，与这雄浑奇景相比，郭蝉二人所乘的楼船简直如沧海一粟微不足道。  
涛声拍岸，黑发青年喃喃道：“这是哪里？”  
“夔门。”声音轻得几不可闻。  
“师尊？”青年一惊，忙看向怀中之人。  
郭蝉转过头，不再言语。他本以为那难堪情事已经结束，不料黑发少年却将他放下来，让他靠在桅杆上，郭蝉疑惑抬头，月光阴影下看不清那人表情。  
“师尊，你真是个温柔的人。”说完不待郭蝉回答，吻住他的唇。  
道袍的系带重又被拉开，微凉的空气吹在皮肤上激起一颗颗小粒，一只腿被拉起环在对方腰上，然后那个又粗又烫的东西轻易就进入了后穴。郭蝉的唇齿被湿热舌尖扫过，下身的抽插让口腔更加敏感，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑到下巴，在月光下闪着晶莹的光。狼妖好像变得激动了，他把郭蝉的双手高高拉至头顶，用腰带紧紧绑在桅杆上，几乎踮着脚才能勉强站立，可他继续将郭蝉那一只腿也环在自己腰上。这样被高高绑缚在桅杆上的姿势使得郭蝉不得不收紧双腿夹住对方的腰，顶弄撞击一次比一次激烈，连桅杆都在晃动，可所有的呻吟和求饶都被吞没在交缠的唇舌间。承受了部分体重的手腕痛得锥心，比起让人溺毙的快感却根本不值一提，面上的泪水和汗水郭蝉已经分不清，但是唯一确定的是他早已开始迎合着对方的动作扭动腰肢，并且因此获得更极致的欢愉。这是人体的本能还是那爱欲海的药力？为何自己一次比一次更加沉迷这本来绝不该发生的交合欢爱？肉体击打的声音清晰得好像整艘船都能听到，本应该是羞耻到极致的事情，却引发了自己抛却一切的投入。为什么……心跳得这么快……快到胸口都在发疼……  
黑发青年近乎粗暴地揉搓着郭蝉的圆润臀瓣，次次撞到最深处，恨不得将两人融为一体，道人两腿间被撞得红了一片，大腿根处也多有深浅指痕。身下之人似乎再也禁受不住，张口咬住青年肩头，青年粗喘了一声，死死压着对方射在那紧得过分的甬道深处。持续射精时，肩上痛楚更盛，随即两人腹间一热，郭蝉也丢了去。  
小心翼翼托着郭蝉将他从肩头移开，榆钱才发现对方已经昏了过去，连忙解下束在桅杆上的双手，只见腕上红痕惨不忍睹，心中瞬间后悔自己不该如此莽撞，忙将软倒的郭蝉用衣物裹好，快步奔向自己房间。


	3. 2015.03.14

话语一落，萱当真只是懒懒躺在在马车角落，偶尔转眼看看身前的道士，想看他能撑到多久，而他自己一头墨色长发渐渐转成赤红，衬着如雪肌肤，当真艳丽绝伦。  
滕霜子眼中映着这如火长发，仿佛感觉到了那火焰炙烤的热度。  
他的呼吸终于乱了。  
柔若无骨的腰被狠狠掐住，身上轻薄布料不消数下便被扯得七零八落，修长柔韧的双腿被毫不留情地折起，尚未有任何润滑的后穴直接被一根粗红铁楔冲撞了进来。  
纵然萱是修行高深的狐妖，此番痛楚还是令他不由得惊呼出声，颈上红痕衬着绝色面容，堪称凄艳，只怕大罗金仙见了也要心软几分，而那白发道人却毫不动容。  
身下的冲撞几乎可算是狂暴，萱仰头大口大口喘息，颈上红痕依旧热辣辣地痛着，连着身下秘处的痛一起冲击着身体感官，体内的雌虫感受到了雄虫的气息，开始欣悦地活动起来。霎时全身如同被快感的潮水漫卷冲刷，“啊——”萱握住滕霜子手臂，侧开头呻吟道：“慢，慢些……我受不住了……”  
白发道人一身道袍齐整，只撩起了下摆，除了蹙起的眉头和略微红润的脸色，并没有多大的异常。只是道袍之下两人相连的部分，当真是狼藉不堪：粗长坚硬的深红阳物在泥泞的后穴中抽插进出，狐妖大腿根部和臀部的雪白肌肤上尽是深红指痕，两人肉体撞击的清脆啪啪声和进出时的淫靡水声不绝于耳。不知是不是狐疑雌蛊的缘故，明明没有高超技巧的抚触与亲吻，萱的眼角眉梢却都已经泛了红，他既是狐妖，也从不压抑自身情欲，汗湿的手指捻弄着胸前红樱，身下几乎可算是放荡地不住迎合滕霜子的撞击，湿润的眼睛里尽显妖性。  
“啊……好深……”呻吟里不知是痛楚还是甘悦。  
这边滕霜子身下动作激烈，面上却隐隐有几分厌恶神情，官能的快感冲击着全身，提醒着自己被蛊虫控制了身体的事实。他根本不想碰触这淫秽狐妖，此刻也是迫于形势不得已而为之。但那蛊虫似乎十分贪恋这片刻相聚，一直堵住精关不让他发泄，滕霜子心中郁躁，身下抽插更加粗暴。  
萱不记得自己这是丢的第几次了，他体内的蛊虫也许游走到了后穴深处，每次那硬热插到最深的地方，那里就像被咬住了一样，快感强烈到那处只觉酸涩，但强烈的感觉传递到全身后，却又全部化作了甘美。他并非纯情小妖，深谙床笫之上狐媚之道，可与这道人交合的这两次，次次都像闯进了之前没有人造访过的深处，销魂蚀骨，让人——欲罢不能。可或许，这蛊虫大概是到了心口停驻？以致于心脏不堪重负地跳动着，声音大得连耳膜都在隐隐发痛。  
“啊——！”萱一声长叫，像是被快感迫得走投无路，莹白身躯一身薄汗，更显鬼魅艳色。滕霜子额角青筋跳动，握住萱腰身的双手向下用力，一把将他按在地上，大力挞伐 。  
“太深了……啊……”萱痛苦呻吟，双腿紧紧缠在道者劲瘦腰身上，双手顺着他的手臂摸索着向上，最后环住了滕霜子脖颈。  
似是厌恶自己最终还是碰触了这狐妖身体的其他部分，滕霜子狠狠抓着萱的肩头，身下又急又狠。萱只能更加攀紧了他，来稍稍缓解体内深处致命的快感，他全身都在细细颤抖，内壁敏感得对方一进去就哆嗦着绞紧，萱睁开迷蒙泪眼，求饶似地喘着气道：“我不行了，你快点射出来，快点……我真的不行了……”  
不知是不是这句话的缘故，在他身上驰骋的滕霜子突然停了下来，萱感觉到后穴内那物跳了几跳，随即惊喘着抓紧了滕霜子肩头，直到体内那热流平息才缓缓放开。  
白发道人平复了一下呼吸，从他身体里退了出来，略清理了一下便将衣物整理齐整，高冠博带，仙风道骨，完全看不出之前那场激烈情事的分毫痕迹。反观萱一身狼藉，浊白湿液衬着殷红瘀痕尽是情欲痕迹。


	4. 2015.03.18

两人靠着社橘的树干，萱坐在滕霜子的身上，有一下每一下地隔着衣物拨弄着滕霜子已抬头的阳物。口中不知是挑逗还是抱怨。  
“你上次弄得我很痛，痛得我都快哭了。”他双手扶住滕霜子坚硬阳物，隔着单薄亵衣轻轻抚摸。  
“所以我没有按时来呀，你没见到我是不是很伤心呢？”接下来是亲吻。  
“今天这么听话？”然后是舔舐。  
湿透的布料被撑出清晰的形状，狐妖的衣物滑到腰间，红发掩映着幽深的背脊，萱抚着自己的唇，轻笑道：“我很喜欢你的味道。”他俯身将双手探入滕霜子衣襟中，探出舌头细细舔吻着他的下巴和喉结。感觉到舌下略微粗糙的触感，萱一笑，用眼角轻轻蹭了蹭滕霜子的下巴。  
“好扎人。”  
滕霜子依旧沉默不语，任由萱动作，嘴唇抿成钢铁般的一线，若不是两人身下蹭在一起，萱或许也会以为这个人丝毫没有动欲呢。一时心中起了促狭念头，萱挑开滕霜子腰带，俯身轻轻从胸前舔了起来，时不时还会咬一口，不多时胸前便是水光一片，间杂着参差红痕。而滕霜子面色仍是波澜不惊，只是不知被红绡蒙住的双眼是何境况，大概也会是如之前一般冷漠平静吧。  
湿漉漉的舔咬终于到达了一柱擎天的地方，萱早已嫌衣物碍事全部脱了丢在一边，只剩红发流泻满地，漆黑夜色里影影绰绰，却别样迷人。他舌尖在龟头处打转，却并没有真正接触到，过了一会儿，干脆抬起头，对滕霜子道：  
“道长可是恼自己之前受情欲控制主动与我欢好？”萱抚摸着身下之人的肌肤，感受着这具身体深处的脉动，“但你可知……如此任人摆布，正是合我心意呢。”  
滕霜子面色坦然，依旧不回应他的话。  
萱挑眉，好胜心起，俯身将那尺寸惊人的阳物纳入口中。那人的身体明显紧了一紧，萱心下得意，伸出灵动舌尖，在顶端打着旋，吸食得啧啧有声。然后又吐出来将柱身整个舔了一遍，接着重又吞咽下去，龟头抵在口腔深处，萱跪在地上艰难地吞吐着，喉中只能发出呜呜的声音，赤裸身躯在黑夜中似乎发出微弱的莹润光泽，让人骤起凌虐之意。  
一只指节分明的大手插入了松软红发中，用力将他往下按去，开始在他口中用力挺动，萱顺从地将口中之物含得更深，头皮却不知为何直发麻。


	5. 2015.03.19

一只指节分明的大手插入了松软红发中，用力将他往下按去，开始在他口中用力挺动，萱顺从地将口中之物含得更深，头皮却不知为何直发麻。  
因为狐疑之蛊，口交并不能使滕霜子发泄，他在萱口中抽插半刻，便旋身退了出来，并不继续动作，覆在红绡后的双眼不知看向何处。萱伏在他双腿之间尚自喘息，抬头看了他一眼，双手扶住那火热坚挺，抬起腰身然后坐了下去。  
后穴之内并不干涩，想来是雌蛊过于兴奋的结果，萱轻蹙眉头，缓缓坐到最深处，然后一声长长叹息。体内硬热将内壁大大撑开，鲜明的触感令他腰身一颤，堪堪扶住滕霜子肩膀才没有软倒。  
“道长如此样貌，却总是拒人于千里之外，真是令人遗憾呢。”  
白发道人没有回答，那双骨节分明的苍白手掌却狠狠陷进了萱的饱满臀部，指尖一片冰凉。虽然体内蛊虫蠢蠢欲动，萱仍是游刃有余地动着腰，一边伸手抚弄对方胸前淡色凸起。  
“不想和我说话？”萱挑眉，“那我可就为所欲为了。”  
然后他倾身碰触了滕霜子的唇，先是轻轻咬住唇瓣，然后从唇角细细舔到刚刚咬下的凹痕，试探着将舌探入，果然只能触到坚硬的齿列。  
不过，这个人的嘴唇倒是比想象中的柔软太多。  
嫣红灵活的舌尖移到洁净的耳垂，吮吸数下那里便染上了可爱的红色。萱轻轻动了下腰，眼神幽深，“那个小家伙好像等不及了。”  
语罢，萱只觉腰被死死地掐住，然后一股大力将他托举起来，那红热肉刃缓缓抽离后穴，随即又凶猛地插了进来。突如其来的猛烈抽插令萱紧紧环住滕霜子颈项，他身下被撞得颠簸不已，每一次撞击都带来了痛苦与快感交织的欢愉。他想要抬头看看滕霜子现在究竟是何表情，可迷乱视野摇晃得什么都看不清楚，只能将额头抵在对方肩膀换来片刻喘息。可这点余裕也马上消失了——滕霜子将他的腿抬了起来，这个姿势令身体里的阳物似乎又进入得更深了一点。  
“唔……你……啊——啊那里——”萱一头红发狂乱摇摆，指甲都嵌入了滕霜子后背。  
两人赤身露体，在这荒野外抵死缠绵，怕是山间走兽看了都会不好意思地回避吧。激烈的动作使满树枝叶簌簌摇动，甚至还有深绿色的小小橘实落了下来，在地上砸出沉闷声响。


End file.
